


Impetuous

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: MadaSaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Courting Rituals, Crack, F/M, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Genderswap, Humor, MadaSaku Week, MadaSaku Week 2020, Male Haruno Sakura, Omega Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: He was an omega caught out of his time and depth. She was the terrifying alpha of the Uchiha Clan.Day 5 (19/3)•	Alpha/Beta/Omega AU•	Akatsuki•	“Tell me what you want… what you need…”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MadaSaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664476
Comments: 51
Kudos: 735
Collections: Of Fluff and Crack, Time and Dimension Travel Involving Medical Advancements





	1. mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. Day Five... and not a single one of my fics I've started has been completed yet.
> 
> First time doing an A/B/O fic, and I've tried to steer away from too many cliches by gender swapping the pair of them. I kept their names the same, though I probably ought to have changed Sakura's. If I ever do another Male Haruno Sakura I'll probably spend a lot of time looking for the perfect name, but for now, you've got a guy called Sakura.
> 
> Day 5 (19/3)  
> • Alpha/Beta/Omega AU  
> • Akatsuki  
> • “Tell me what you want… what you need…”
> 
> Another thing to note is that omegas aren't viewed as lesser or anything of the sort in this fic. They're the kind who are healthily feared and respected - especially when they (if they're female) or their mate (if male) is pregnant, because they're especially protective at that point. Like they'll literally rip people to pieces, and the aftermath is not pretty, so no 'useless' omegas here. They're like, the most desirable kind of mate. Oh, and no MPreg, because that stuff is not up my alley (unless it involves intersex omegas and alphas and the like) because otherwise I don't understand the mechanics - you can't shit out a baby and expect your backside to recover from that... that's like... no.
> 
> Anyway... moving swiftly on...
> 
> Enjoy.

Sakura wasn’t exactly sure when everything started going wrong for him. Maybe it was when his parents named him Sakura – a name generally used for females. He’d been teased and tormented by both boys and girls by that fact, along with the fact that his face was faintly feminine. It might have been better or worse had they actually known the reason he looked oh so delicate and fragile.

His secondary gender, his second identity, was that of an omega. One of a steadily lessening presentation. Alphas and omegas had been far more common back in the Warring States Period, where one had to worry about the continuation of bloodlines – alpha and omega pairs were the best hope of that – but in the years gone by more and more betas were presenting… though their presentation of their secondary gender didn’t outright change much. It was only alphas and omegas which complicated things – him more so because he was a _male_ omega. Those were even rarer than females.

His only solace had been in the fact no one knew, and that no one would care too much in a matter of years once they had all matured into somewhat responsible adults. There were no female alphas anywhere near his age, as far as he was aware, and even if there were, they wouldn’t be clan heiresses. In fact, the first female alpha he ever met was Tsunade, when he begged her to train him, and she had known _what_ he was on sight. She had been the one who taught him how to conceal his scent, and every little identifier which would scream _omega_ aside from his ever so slightly feminine face.

Now, at twenty-four years of age, he was incredibly grateful for all those lessons.

He wouldn’t have lasted a minute in the Warring States Period without them. Still, it wasn’t like everything had been smooth sailing, despite Tsunade’s long lectures and warnings about what he should do if he encountered someone of the same presentation as her. _But that only mattered if they discovered his status as an omega._ Secrecy was key.

Of course, secrecy didn’t involve accidentally getting into a scuffle between five rival clans and accidentally, through some sort of sheer dumb luck, helping them resolve their differences. Maybe the years of hanging around with the blonde numbskull had actually impacted him more than he knew. Naruto would have been even better at forcing blockheaded clan heads to unite under one banner.

Then again, he doubted Naruto would have blurted out the first fake name which came to mind when people started asking him about where he’d come from.

_Akatsuki._

He was now Haruno Sakura _of the Akatsuki_ village… which had coincidentally been destroyed, he had told them, by a main proclaiming himself a god. The best cover stories were best rooted in the truth, after all.

Still, despite that little slipup, everything had been going well – fantastically well, _and really that should have been the first warning sign because when did anything ever go well for Team Seven_ – up until the daimyo had sent out a request to some local clans for aid. They had been chosen, purely because they were an alliance of five with a good array of skills. And even then they would be expected to work with another alliance or two.

He couldn’t really refuse the request from the daimyo, so he’d had no choice but to go and help protect the Land of Fire’s borders from the shinobi sent to invade and pillage.

He really hadn’t banked on having to work with the newly-made Senju-Uchiha alliance.

He really hadn’t banked on accidentally attracting the attention of one Uchiha Madara.

* * *

It had started out the same as any other mission he had taken with others in that era – hang back, let others speak, listen to the plan of action. Alphas had a tendency to domineer and squabble between themselves, and he would rather not get in the middle of that. _If only so none of them would question why he wasn’t releasing alpha pheromones of his own._ Blending in was what he was good at. What he had to be good at.

Though it didn’t stop one Senju Tobirama from squinting at him suspiciously whenever he hovered nearby.

He was always fighting the urge to whimper and hide whenever the alpha did that. _Omega instincts._ Ones which made him want to bare his neck in submission. Sakura had never encountered that many alphas before, thanks to their lessening presentation in the future. After decades of some sort of peace. When clans no longer lived separately, and congregated together instead, meaning their children were more protected and their bloodline more secure.

He wasn’t used to his instincts reacting as strongly as they did, but he kept up with them – quashing them whenever possible. There were an abundance of female alphas his age, or there abouts, and he did not want to have to deal with various clan courting rituals.

Some of them involved kidnapping.

Sakura did not want to be kidnapped. Not even if its purpose was to prove the alpha’s strength. _How exactly it did that…_ Sakura didn’t want to dwell on that topic – he wasn’t going to land himself in that position in the first place.

Letting out a quiet breath, he let the others do the talking, ignoring the looks Senju Tobirama kept sending him. _What if he found out?_ Sakura swallowed the lump in his throat. _He could only suspect unless he released the tight hold he had on his scent._ Sakura shook his head. Everything would be fine.

It had to be.

* * *

Blood coated his fists, sticky and wet. It was something which hadn’t changed – the fact he was still forced to take lives. Only now it was on a ridiculous scale. Sakura had only encountered skirmishes, few and far between in what would now be the future. He was more of a healer by nature, though, as of late he had been a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. It hadn’t helped that he’d been feeling antsy towards the end.

_Like someone was staring at him and sizing him up._

Sakura shivered. He was probably just imagining things – he was there as the field medic, not as a combat orientated shinobi. _Though saying that, he had taken on an entire group of invaders and come out relatively unscathed._ To most that would be an achievement – but Sakura was just grateful he’d mastered the strength of a hundred and the Yin Seal before then. Things wouldn’t have been as easy if he hadn’t.

He washed the worst of the mess off in the nearest river before evening set in, shuddering as he caught sight of Tobirama staring at him yet again. He really wished the alpha would stop watching him so closely. _But given he’d probably proven how much of a threat he could be…_ Sakura smiled ever so slightly. _He’d have to try and think of it as a compliment._ And to think he’d once been so weak compared to his two teammates.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Hashirama?” a feminine, _familiar_ voice snarled, and Sakura felt himself sigh. _There they went again._ “I am _not_ interested in your brother. So help me, if you bring this up _one_ more time, I will—”

“Calm down, nee-san,” Uchiha Izuna murmured, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. “Just ignore the elders’ mutterings for now. You’ve still got plenty of time.”

Sakura blinked, silently wondering about what went on within clans, and what this drama had to do with it. He was so glad sometimes that he hadn’t been born into a clan. _They always sounded so needlessly complicated._ Shrugging, he walked out of the dense, green forest between their camp and the river, making his way towards his bedding roll.

“It’s not like the clan would ever accept that white-haired bastard as your mate, even if by some horrible circumstance your scents were compatible,” Izuna said matter-of-factly. “You’ll find a good partner, nee-san. Don’t worry.”

“What do you think about pinky?” Madara drawled, and Sakura shivered – the air suddenly feeling that much more chillier all of a sudden.

“He’s strong,” Izuna remarked, and he quashed the pride that threatened to bloom in his chest. _Because Uchiha liked strong things. Strong people._ Sakura swallowed, shaking his head as he continued to walk at a leisurely pace towards his bedding. “His healing abilities are incredible… Nee-san?” Izuna tilted his head. “Are you thinking—?”

“Oy!” Madara bellowed, and Sakura flinched, cranking his head around slowly. “Pinky! Get over here. I need to discuss something with you,” she declared, and dread hit him in the stomach like a sucker punch. _It couldn’t be…_

Sakura turned fully, meeting the black eyes fixed on his emerald green ones as he pointed to himself questioningly. _Despite being the only pink-haired person there._

Then Madara smirked, and that was when Sakura knew – deep down, somewhere along the line – he had fucked up.

Majorly.


	2. rituals

Sakura smiled pleasantly, feeling like he was walking to his doom as he approached Madara cautiously. “How can I help you, Uchiha-sama?” he inquired, inclining his head in question. “Is there someone who needs—”

“Are you currently attached to anyone?” The question was blunt, and cut straight to the heart of the matter, and Sakura spluttered.

“Uh… attached?” he parroted, feeling horrifying dumb at the pointed look Madara gave him. Though it was less him being stupid and more of him praying this wasn’t about to go the way he thought it would. In hindsight, it was probably because he was so absorbed in those thoughts that it was so pathetically easy for Madara to grab him by the slight red collar of his shirt and drag him over towards the privacy of the forest.

“Do you have a mate? Are you courting anyone?” Madara demanded, and Sakura blinked at the trees he found himself surrounded by. “Tell me.” She stared at him rather blankly, stepping closer all the while as Sakura found himself being backed up against the nearest trunk.

He swallowed, throat as dry as one of Suna’s deserts. “No?”

Madara stopped in front of him, and Sakura was reminded of his lacking height. He was barely taller than her, and he had nothing on either of the Senju brothers nor one Uchiha Izuna who was staring down at him curiously. _While his older sister was busy pinning him against a tree._ “What clan do you hail from?” she asked. “I have never heard of a Haruno Clan.”

“My parents were civilians,” Sakura answered, silently praying it would be enough for the notorious alpha of a just as notorious clan to back off. “I have no shinobi lineage.”

Madara blinked then, and Sakura felt his heart sink at the smile and sheer look of delight which spread across her face. “And you’re this strong,” Madara murmured, running a hand down his chest absentmindedly.

Sakura shivered. “Apparently so,” he squeaked, ears flushing red and he knew his cheeks wouldn’t be too far behind unless she moved away. The sooner the better.

But this was Uchiha Madara. _And apparently she never backed down._

“Then that settles it,” she said, and Sakura felt his heart sink to his toes. “Provided our scents are compatible, then I wish to court you.” Black swirled into red, three tomoe spinning in their depths as Madara stared at him. He couldn’t look away from those eyes. _They were beautiful._

“Uh…” His mind raced for a way to escape, coming up blank each time. _It was Uchiha Madara. There was no escaping that,_ or so his mind screamed. He would probably be hunted to the ends of the earth if he tried to make a break for it. Uchihas could be scarily obsessive like that.

“Is there something you find undesirable about my scent or my appearance?” she asked, still staring at him – though it was closer to a glare thanks to his hesitance. “Do you prefer women with larger breasts or paler hair and eyes?”

Sakura looked away, face burning. “Smaller is better,” he muttered, lips moving before his verbal filter could slip into place, mind drifting back to the many ways just being in Tsunade’s presence had killed any desirable thoughts about those features. “And I am not discussing any of my preferences for women here!” he hissed, wishing there was a deep lake he could conveniently throw himself into.

There wasn’t, and Sakura was left to flounder against the tree pitifully.

“Do you have any particular attachment to those five clans or the land where you currently live?” she asked, pressing forwards, the small smirk on her face telling Sakura that she was enjoying his current tomato-like state.

“No,” he mumbled.

“So, is there a problem with my request for courtship?” Madara asked, face moving ever closer to his own, a terrifying smile still in place on her lips.

“Uh…” Sakura trailed off, feeling alarmingly like a mouse in front of a cat. “No?” he murmured. _Aside from the fact she was Uchiha Madara and she was utterly terrifying and so beyond his league it was unreal._ He tilted his head. _Though he supposed that was just the nerves talking. Omegas were usually the ones out of other people’s leagues._ Though if she found out he was an omega he doubted she would let him scurry off without a huge hassle. As for actually being bonded to Uchiha Madara… the problems… Sakura blinked. _Wait. What were the problems with being bonded to her?_

His green eyes flickered down, careful to only look at her face – it would probably be a death sentence if he looked elsewhere. She was pretty. Sakura didn’t know her well enough to be certain of her personality, but that was what courtship was for – a trial period to see if personalities meshed as well as scents did. She was strong too, and that meant nobody would dare to try and steal him away.

 _Wait._ Sakura blinked. _There were actually more advantages to being in a courtship with Uchiha Madara._

Sakura silently wondered what the world was coming to. “So,” he said, swallowing at the oddly _hopeful_ and _excited_ look in her eyes. _That, for one, wasn’t fair. And, for two, it was Uchiha Madara._ Sakura could barely process the fact that the women referred to in his time as the demon of shinobi could be associated with those words. _It made her sound cute._

Sakura liked cute things.

_Like puppies and kittens… and apparently Uchiha Madara too._

“I’ve heard clans have different courting rituals,” he mumbled, pushing his fingers together as he looked off to the side.

Izuna snickered at him from the side. _Bastard._

“It’s nothing you need to worry about just yet,” she said, waving a hand flippantly as she leaned into him. “After all, we’ll need to get back to my clan before we can begin… I’m assuming that was a yes to my courtship offer then.”

Sakura folded his arms across his chest. “Yes.”

_Bring on the protection of the Uchiha Clan and a place in Konoha._

“Then stop concealing your scent,” Madara demanded. “I need to check our compatibility if we’re to proceed with our courtship.”

 _They would be compatible._ Omegas always were scent-wise, at least, with any alpha. It was why Madara smelled so delectable to him. _Like sandalwood and ash._ He had been struggling not to bask in the overpowering scent of the Uchiha for the entire time he had been there. _She was so much stronger than Tsunade, both in battle prowess and scent._ It made part of him tremble in anticipation. His omega instincts were stronger than ever around her. _Those always liked strong alphas. Ones who could protect them and provide them with a safe, stable home._

“We need to figure out which one of us is stronger—”

Sakura, against all the instincts Tsunade had beaten into him, relaxed his chakra control keeping the scent glands closed.

Madara blinked, eyes hooded, glinted with an expression he couldn’t quite work out. “Oh.”


	3. omega

“You,” Madara whispered, sharingan spinning as she looked over him once more, hands curling around his strong arms. “Perfect,” she mumbled breathily, burying her face in his neck, lapping at the skin there. Sakura shivered, face burning an even brighter red as Madara continued her nuzzling there for what felt like longer than strictly necessary.

 _It was just a simple scent marking,_ Sakura hissed to himself, telling himself to calm down. All it did was tell other people they were now off-limits. _Though it didn’t feel all that simple._ “Uh,” Sakura grunted. “Are you nearly done with the scent marking?” he asked, all too aware of Izuna’s eyes on them. “I need to go and get my things—”

“Izuna,” Madara spoke, turning to face her brother. “Go and get his things.”

Sakura blinked slowly, mind working at half the speed thanks to Madara’s ministrations, barely registering the Uchiha hurrying back to the camp until it was too late. “Wait—”

“You’re not going back to camp smelling like this,” she hissed, a low rumble in her throat. “You smell divine… and like hell I’m letting Hashirama seduce you away because of that. You’re _mine._ ”

“For at least the next six months, yes,” Sakura said, crossing his arms and looking to the side. “We’re still _courting_ each other in case you forgot.”

Madara pouted, and then huffed. “Though speaking of courtship – we ought to begin some traditional Uchiha methods… especially for omegas,” she purred, and Sakura only had time to blink once before he was slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried off into the trees.

Sakura squirmed, ignoring the content purr in his stomach which delighted in being carried by _his_ alpha. _She was not his alpha just yet!_ Though apparently his instincts didn’t quite agree. “What are you doing?” he grumbled, straining to lift himself to peer at her over his shoulder. “I can run… and shouldn’t we tell someone we’re heading back to your home…? I don’t want anyone thinking you’ve kidnapped me.” _Because the embarrassment._ He was not allowed to be kidnapped. He was too strong to have that happen to him.

“That’s the first stage of Uchiha Courtship,” Madara explained succinctly.

Sakura despaired. “Of course it is,” he muttered hopelessly. “But does this really count as kidnapping… since, y’know, this is pretty consensual and everything.”

“When isn’t kidnapping consensual?” Madara inquired.

Sakura stared at her back flatly. “Please tell me you are joking.”

“Hn,” she grunted. “Of course I am.”

“Phew,” Sakura murmured, letting out a sigh of relief. “You had me worried there for a moment—BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT HERE!” he yelled all of a sudden. “You’re carrying me like a sack of potatoes—”

Madara stopped in her running, adjusting her hold on him until he was cradled in her arms, his own looped around her neck as she ran off through the treetops again. “Better?” she inquired, looking down at him warmly.

Sakura blushed, hiding his face in her neck with a whine. “Not really,” he grumbled. “This is a _princess_ carry, and I’m not a princess.”

“You can be my princess,” Madara said far too seriously.

Sakura consoled himself in burying his face in her neck, purring quietly as he breathed in that delectable scent. He loved the scent of sandalwood, though it was generally more masculine he found. _It suited her._

* * *

“You’re actually rather small, aren’t you?” Madara spoke as they walked the final stretch into her clan compound. Evening had well and truly fallen, and the pair of them were tired from their long travel across Fire Country. “I like it. Too much of a height difference would have been bothersome.”

Sakura pouted that time. “My height is the only thing which is small about me,” he said, glaring at her – though it was hardly successful from her flippant reaction. “Trust me!”

Both eyebrows arched, black eyes glancing at him sidelong, moving down to stare at his crotch. There was an odd gleam to her eyes, and suddenly a rakish grin pulled at her lips. “I look forward to finding out,” she murmured, and Sakura whimpered.

_That was not what he meant in the slightest._

Madara chuckled, grabbing him by the hand and leading him towards her house. “Come. Izuna will be arriving with your supplies soon. The sooner we get you set up in my room, the better,” she said, and Sakura could only stumble behind her, brain taking a few moments to process what had just been said.

“Wait… we’re sharing your room?” Sakura asked. “Don’t you have a guest room?”

“No, besides,” Madara said, leading him inside and away from enquiring eyes. “Even if I did, you’d be sharing with me. It’s tradition.” She glanced him, looking up and down yet again, as though measuring him. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite… well, unless you want me to that is,” she whispered breathily. “I’ll make you beg before I do anything like that, _little_ omega,” she purred, keeping his arm captive as she showed him to the bedroom. _Their bedroom._

Sakura swallowed, blinking as Madara finally let his arm go, and he could only watch as she strode over to the door, looking over her shoulder at him all the while. “I’m going to have a bath,” she said. “Feel free to familiarise yourself with the house… or you could always join me,” she murmured, licking her lips as she stared at him.

He resolved to stay far away from the bathroom that night – at least until Madara was finished, because he needed one too. _Especially since he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as her._ Sakura scowled. _Clans and their stupid traditions and rituals._

Shaking his head, Sakura resolved to familiarise himself with his new accommodation for the next however many months their courtship would last. The shortest time was usually six months. They would probably have a clear idea of whether there would be any point in continuing their courtship by that time.

Sakura frowned, clutching at his chest, pushing aside the strange instincts which whispered to him of longing and hope. _Blasted omega hormones._ He padded around the kitchen, taking a note of where everything was before he explored the rest of the house.

Yawning, he slid open the next door, blinking at the sight of Madara in the bath.

“Oh, so you wanted to join me after—”

Sakura slammed the door shut, cheeks flushing as he stormed back towards the kitchen to cook his frustrations away. He hadn’t had the chance to do that in ages. _Not to mention Madara seemingly already had vast arrays of all the ingredients he’d need._


	4. routine

Snuggling into the oddly soft pillow, Sakura groaned, wishing he could go back to sleep. It was ridiculously comfy there, covered in that warm blanket. Groggy, he took a few moments to remember that he was now in the den of one Uchiha Madara. Blinking sleepily, he wondered what had become of Madara, given they were meant to be sleeping together on the same bed. _And just sleeping, nothing more._ Then his blanket moved, and Sakura realised Madara was spooning him from behind. Her chest was pressed flush against his back, arms wrapped around him, breath fluttering against his neck and bare shoulders. He could feel the softness of her skin and her—

Sakura’s eyes snapped open. “Madara?” he practically hissed, feeling his cheeks and ears burn.

Grunting, Madara snuggled into him that much more, purring as she bathed in his scent. “What?” her voice was hoarse and lined with sleep.

“ _Why are you naked?”_ he all but shrieked, frozen still, not wanting to move and make Madara adjust her hold on him – for fear of that sinfully soft skin.

Madara shifted behind him, legs untangling from his own. “I sleep naked when I’m at home,” she muttered blithely – as if everyone did just that. Sakura prayed that wasn’t an Uchiha Tradition he would soon have to adhere to. “Go back to sleep,” she said, nipping at his neck playfully, rubbing her scent all over him as she did so. _Yet another scent marking because Madara was apparent ridiculously possessive._ Something to look forwards to more displays of, _definitely._ Sakura rolled his eyes, knowing there was nothing else for it as he closed his eyes once more – basking in the delightful scent surrounding him, content in the presence of his alpha.

Groaning into his pillow, Sakura lamented those thoughts. _Why were his stupid instincts so insistent that Madara was his alpha already?_

* * *

He smiled, humming to himself as he cooked his worries away with breakfast. Somehow he had escaped Madara’s grasp, and now he was happily making breakfast for the both of them. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and his omega instincts had filled him with the urge to _provide._ And he was going to do just that.

Madara arrived by the time he had set out two meals worth on the table, waving at him from the doorway. “I’ll be heading out to deal with some inter-clan issues that have just arisen—”

Sakura glared, looking between her and the breakfast he’d prepared.

“It’ll just be a little cold by the time I get—”

A growl ripped out of his throat, and Sakura pushed himself away from the table, standing and pointing at the breakfast he’d so lovingly prepared for the both of them. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. _Sit,”_ he ordered, glaring at her obstinately. “And eat.”

“I’d love to, but Izuna will probably need my help,” Madara said, and Sakura sighed, barely bothering to think all that much as he marched over to where _his_ alpha stood, all but carrying her to the table and setting her down on the cushion there.

“Stay,” he demanded, glaring at her when she made a move to get up. “So help me, I will tie your arse to the table and feed you myself if that’s what it takes.”

Madara blinked, whistling lowly. “So these are those fearsome omega instincts talking,” she murmured, looking him up and down appreciatively. “And whilst I wouldn’t mind being tied up by you, darling, I’m afraid my idiot otouto probably needs my—”

Sakura plonked himself down on her lap, all but pinning her to the floor as his instincts sung, grabbing the chopsticks set aside for her, spearing the nearest piece of grilled fish and bringing it to her lips as she lay there. “Eat,” he said sharply, leaving no room for complaint as Madara obediently swallowed a piece of the breakfast he’d made.

He tried to ignore the thrum of pride that sung through him at the appreciative sound she made. _He was a good cook. A good provider._ The thought made him far too happy.

“I think I rather like this aggressiveness of yours,” Madara mumbled between mouthfuls, black eyes boring into his green ones.

Sakura only grunted in response, satisfaction curling in his belly as she continued to eat the food he’d provided. He really did like it when people enjoyed his food, even with omega instincts aside.

“Nee-san!” Footsteps sounded against the flooring of the hallway, but Sakura paid it no heed, too focused on trying to pick up a rather awkwardly shaped pickled vegetable. “I need your—" the door slid open with a bang, and silence reigned for a few moments before Sakura threw the chopsticks aside as picked the particular item of food up with his fingers, offering it out to his alpha as he turned to look at the person _who’d dared to try and interrupt their breakfast._ His lips pulled back, a snarl rumbling from his throat. “On second thoughts,” Izuna said, looking vaguely disgusted and flustered as he pulled the door back to quietly, “I’ll handle this myself…” he trailed off, voice becoming more distant as he made his way out of the house. “You continue getting started on your heirs, or whatever it is you’re doing, nee-san…”

“Good riddance,” Sakura muttered, blinking as he felt the tongue laving at his empty fingers, turning to meet that far too suggestive black-eyed stare before he leapt back. His job of feeding _his_ alpha was done, and he could go back to his own breakfast – and Madara could— _grab his ankle before he got too far?_

Madara grinned, pulling him back towards her, his back sliding against the ground, shirt bunched up above his bellybutton as Madara seated herself atop his lap that time around with a far too predatorial grin. “My turn,” she purred, dragging his tray of breakfast across the table – to a place where she could reach it that much more easily. A piece of grilled fish was pressed to his lips, a satisfied smirk on her own lips at the slight flush to his cheeks. “Open wide, sweetheart,” she ordered, resting an elbow on his chest as she leant down over him that much further.

“I can feed myself,” Sakura grumbled, swallowing the first bite of his breakfast. “I’m not the one who was about to run off _without_ eating breakfast.”

“But I need to return the favour,” Madara said, resting her chin on her palm, lifting the second piece to his mouth. “After all, you got that little bratty otouto of mine to actually do some work by himself…”

Sakura sighed, shrugging in the next second as he let Madara return the favour. _He’d gotten himself into that mess in the first place._ Or maybe he should blame those blasted instincts of his which were only showing all the harder since he now had a potential mate… _He’d never had one of those before, and he was twenty-four._ Maybe that was why those instincts of his were hitting him that much harder. _Why his desire to care and provide for his alpha were that much stronger than he’d ever thought they’d be._

After all, he’d hardly woken up that morning expecting to pin Madara down and feed her breakfast. _What kind of omega did that?_ Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he covered his face at the contented rumble of laughter that came from his alpha’s chest.

_It was a nice sound._


	5. shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil timeskip

Sakura wasn’t quite sure how he became so accustomed to it. He was almost tempted to call it genjutsu, but Madara had sworn that she wouldn’t use her sharingan on him – and if there was one thing he had learnt over the last few months of life with her, it was that she was horribly earnest to those she was close with. That now apparently included him, given his status as her bonded.

Given they hadn’t had any horrible arguments, Sakura had the horrible suspicion Madara’s Clan had decided he was a wonderfully suitable mate for their leader. More so because he was an omega, so his genetics would only strengthen their bloodline or, at the very least, pass it on to all their children.

Though his instincts always made him wonder why it would be so horrible, being permanently bonded to the alpha. _He actually liked her._ She was cute – though horribly flirty at times – with a bit of a sadistic streak when it came to him. _She enjoyed making him blush like a tomato, no matter how embarrassed he seemed by the end of it._

Madara groaned behind him, spooning him as she always wound up doing by the time morning came. “Morning, love,” she purred, and Sakura only sighed – earning a pout from her as she clambered on top of him, unhappy with his unblushing state. _She loved making him flustered in the mornings._

Sakura stared at her face – safe territory. “Dara, what’s the matter?” he asked, swallowing as she lay down on top of him, like a cat, staring up at him with those angular dark eyes of hers. “Is something wrong?”

“You know,” she began, frowning slightly even as she made herself comfy atop him. “I always wonder why we haven’t fucked yet…”

Spluttering, Sakura stared at her, face reddening. “What—Why?” he hissed, all too aware of her unclad state. _He could see her slight curves even then, and the wiry muscle…_ Sakura steered his thoughts away. That was dangerous territory.

“Do you find me unattractive? Or is there something I’m doing wrong…?” she asked, chewing on her lip. “You’ve been here for five months now, and you haven’t even tried to lay a hand on me…”

Heat burned in his cheeks and ears, and he sat up, sighing quietly as he stared at _his_ alpha. “I think you’re beautiful,” he said, bringing his hand up the tangle in her wild hair. “But I want to wait before we…” Sakura waved his other hand. “Y’know…”

“Fuck?” Madara offered.

“Yes, that,” he mumbled, cheeks a horribly bright red. “I’ve never had sex before… and I’ve never been courted before, so I don’t know what people usually do, but I want it to be something special when we do… I want to be able to say, ‘I love you’ and not just because you’re making me feel good… but because I love everything about you…” Sakura trailed off, face only feeling that much hotter at the unblinking stare Madara was giving him.

“Wow,” Madara murmured. “I think my teeth might start rotting thanks to the amount of sugar that just came out of your mouth…” Her fingers reached up, pinching at his cheeks. “You… are probably the most adorable and innocent thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I love you, Sakura… and I can’t wait until you say those words back to me…” she said, and Sakura smiled as she let go of his cheeks. “Even if I’m making you scream them whilst you’re writhing in ecstasy underneath me.”

“MADARA!” Sakura hissed, cheeks flushing for what had to be the hundredth time that morning, scowling as his annoying irritant of an alpha rolled off him to go and have her morning bath.

* * *

In hindsight, he really should have thought about when and where to say those words. Because it was hard not to fall for Madara. She was perfect for him, and she already loved him – loved his strength, his hard-working ethics, and the way he was incredibly bossy when it came to the kitchen. _Though she had been trying to get him to cook only in an apron for a while._ If that wasn’t slightly embarrassing and oddly flattering he didn’t know what was.

He loved her strength too – it was attractive, and proved she was a good match – he loved the way she never saw him as being lesser or even less capable due to his presentation as an omega. _Though admittedly smashing ground into rubble and decimating enemy shinobi in front of her might’ve had something to do with that._ He loved how she accepted him – teased him – despite his strangeness in those times, because really, he was so out of his depth there it was unreal. _He wasn’t used to courting and female alphas running amok_.

It was as he was getting into bed one night that he realised it, and he was staring at Madara’s sleeping face. His thumb brushed against the slight bags under her eyes – omega instincts wanting to rip apart whatever or whoever had caused his alpha so much stress and so little sleep.

“I love you, Madara,” he whispered, settling his head down next to her own.

Really he should have been expecting to see Madara staring at him smugly when he next opened his eyes before he went off to sleep. He should have been expecting her to be resting her head on her hand and staring at him with those heated dark eyes which had been casting him appreciative glances over the last few months. He should have really known sleep from then onwards would be the furthest thing from Madara’s mind.

Because, really, it was _Madara_ he was talking about here – the same one who had been flirting with him and making _suggestions_ for the past however many months he’d been there. 


	6. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and mentions of diplomacy for the finale

Sakura yawned, rubbing at his temples as if to ease the headache he knew he’d have by the end of the day – the reason being the contingent of Senju which were now on their doorstep. One Senju Hashirama was leading them, ready to begin peace talks and no doubt discuss the plans to build Konoha. A scowl pulled at his lips. _They really should have been doing those in a neutral territory agreed on by both parties… but Hashirama was seemingly content to come there. No matter how threatened the Uchiha might feel by his presence._

A low growl slipped from his lips, and Sakura wrapped his arms around his alpha, snuggling into her side in search of some form of comfort as he waited for their guests. He was going to have to sit through all the talks along with Madara, having helped her with preparations for their clan to aid in creating the village where sometime in the future his alternate self would be born. _Unless he had really screwed history up._

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Madara mumbled into his hair, rubbing at his back soothingly. “Two or three days at most – and they’ll all be hosted in the diplomatic quarters, which are as far from the main household as you can get…”

Sakura frowned. “Why didn’t you let me use—”

“Tradition,” Madara grumbled – having already figured out the rest of what he had wanted to ask. “Plus I, for one, rather enjoyed seeing your face when I woke up,” she said, fingers reaching out to trace his jawline. “It’s annoyingly pretty.”

“Handsome would be how I’d describe it,” Sakura said, green eyes dropping to the slight bump hidden from those not looking for it by her formal robes.

Madara snorted. “Of course you would, pretty boy,” she muttered, hand dropping to her belly – and the life growing within. “If our child is half as pretty, I’d be overjoyed.”

Sakura smiled, tilting his head as he wondered of all the possibilities which awaited them. _A boy or a girl? Alpha or omega? Pink hair or black hair? Green eyes or that coal black belonging to his beloved mate?_ “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and find out,” he said, sucking in a deep breath as he heard the sound of Hikaku and Izuna directing their guests in. Climbing to his feet, Sakura waited – feeling ridiculously overdressed – pushing Madara’s shoulder back down when she also tried to rise to her feet. “I’ll greet them,” he said, mussing her messy hair, and Madara only sighed.

 _He’d been horribly overbearing ever since he’d realised Madara was carrying their child._ Omega instincts were no joke, and they were amplified tenfold with pregnancy. Which was why he had decided to play it safe and be the only one to shake hands with the esteemed Senju Brothers. _He didn’t want to run the risk of accidentally ripping any arms off because of instincts._

He did want Konoha to be formed, after all.

Somehow he doubted delimbing anyone would help that. Plastering on a pleasant smile, Sakura greeted the both of them with a formal bow, followed by a handshake – and it was only then that Hashirama blinked in recognition. “Ah you’re the…” He blinked, nose twitching, a frown forming as he took in his scent. The one which he’d stopped bothering to conceal… _what with the entire Uchiha Clan aware he was an omega._ It would just be a waste of chakra. “Omega… from back then. Huh…” he mumbled, before turning to Madara, a beaming smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes,” he said, wrapping an arm around Madara’s waist, soon finding himself glaring at the two alphas sitting across from them. _It wasn’t his fault his instincts were identifying them as threats._

Madara chuckled, running a hand through his silky pink locks. “Don’t mind him, Hashirama,” she said. “You’ve just come at an… inopportune time.”

Tobirama closed his eyes. “I presume congratulations are in order,” he said, glancing at Sakura as he glared between the pair of them. “Omega instincts are not to be trifled with… I had wondered why you were concealing your scent back then,” he mumbled, red eyes returning to Madara’s face. “We’ll keep things as short as possible. I would not want to… stress either of you out.”

“Too right,” Madara said, a smirk on her face as she opened up the scroll they had prepared days earlier. They were taking no chances. _Konoha would be built._ Sakura only hoped it would be before they had a baby underfoot.


End file.
